Impetus
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: The days of the Gods are now long gone. The Titans and their followers have taken control of everything. But those who dare fight are slowly coming together, and thrive on one hope. To find those who were brave enough to fight Kronos. Previously Rebellion
1. Prologue

**AN: This is just a little something I've got worked out. Crit and reviews are appreciated. For now. ;) I will take this off if no one likes it.**

**~EOA**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

In the place where a camp lived and thrived is a wasteland, deserted with miles of blackened earth around it. It was destroyed to send a message, a message that was meant to create fear, and give off the air of power. That message was simple. "Stand up against us, and the same will happen to you and those close to you."

The Titans and their demon-like followers control what is left of the planet Earth. With the Olympian army nearly destroyed, nothing dared go against them. The world was the Titans' for the taking. Mortals are slaves to the Titans, who are now learning much more about explosives, bombs, and other technologies that will aide them in their quest to conquer everything.

Earth is now a nearly lifeless planet. With the environmental issues swarming around, and the endless wars between the mortals, it didn't take much for the Titans to destroy the rest of it. Only a few countries are still alive under the careful watch of the Titans. The United States, China, the Philippines, Brazil, Germany, Russia, a few scattered parts of Canada, parts of Australia, and very few others are still running, though many on the edge of starvation, or just slowly dying because the Titans don't like them.

One place is still thriving, and that is in the United States. Where the beautiful Mount Olympus used to stand, is a new, darker mountain. Mount Othrys was risen again. This too, sent a message to those left, very similar to the one sent at the camp.

Under the Titan's ruler, Kronos, the few places left are forced to live in harsh conditions. Those countries still left in Europe are slowly dying from toxins that were released with the explosives that were dropped in parts of that continent. The rest of the United States is suffering from loss of food, due to the decrease of workable farmland. Countries still alive in Asia are forced to live in unforgiving temperatures, reaching to biting cold, and blazing hot. Australia has no connection to the rest of the world, and is receiving no help from other countries or the Titan base itself.

Those who avidly follow the Titans are rewarded a place where New York City used to be. New York doesn't fit with the rest of the country. Instead of a dying wasteland, is a golden city, alive with rich, evil people. Not many people are allowed in what others call "The Titan Capitol", and can only enter by invitation. The Capitol is blocked off from the rest of the world, but the Titans have their evil followers, the Cais (named after their founder), planted everywhere in the countries.

No place is safe from the ears of the Titans. Almost every place is bugged with microphones, recorders, and tapes. It's hard to come by someone who hasn't been turned. People will even turn in their best friend if it means another week for their family to live.

But there are some people who dare speak out for their freedom. The remains of the Olympian army are scattered around the world, and strive to join together to stand up and fight.

Minor Gods that are still loyal to the Olympians, nature spirits, satyrs, demigods, willing humans, and others are slowly plotting their revenge, waiting for the right time to strike, and bring the Titans and their followers to their knees.

But communicating is hard, and these days, its hard to know who is on your side, and who is a traitor.

It seems no rebellion will last, but the old Olympian army thrives on one hope.

To find those who were strong enough to fight Kronos himself, if they survived the Titan rule.

And that means those five people.

Grover Underwood, Nico DiAngelo, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, and the praised hero of the Gods, Perseus Jackson.


	2. Picking Out the Traitors

**AN: I'm glad some people thought it was pretty good. For those people, I bring another chapter.**

**~EOA**

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Gah!"

Nero Devin jolted awake, startled by the hiss.

"We're going to be late for the factory! Come on, Nic-- I mean, Nero!" hissed Gavin, his roomate. Nero scrambled out of bed, pushing his boxer-clad legs into his dark jeans, and pulled an old t-shirt over his head. They sprinted out the door, relieved to see that they weren't the only ones late for work.

Cais Hemlen, the broad shouldered, red uniformed, Cais that watched over the pipe factory, looked at them sternly.

"Late again? Do I have to tell Lord Protornis do cut your food amount for a week?" he asked, a sneer lit on his face. Nero and Gavin clenched their jaws and replied through clenched teeth. "No, sir."

Hemlen crossed his arms. "Very well then. Make sure it doesn't happen again within your next two week working period," he said. The two nodded and rushed to their stations. Simon and Leo, the other two guys that worked at the same station, looked at Nero.

"Better dye your hair again, Nero," said Leo, looking at Nero's now darkening hair.

"I know. We're going to run out soon, though. There's not going to be enough dye to keep the secret going while I'm alive," replied Nero, fumbling with the materials in his hand. Simon elbowed Leo. "Don't talk about it here, Leo. Remember the satyr the Cais took out earlier for talking about-- _them_."

Gavin looked up. "Satyr? Which one?"

Ever since the Mist was broken by the Titans, the Cais mortals now could see the satyrs, swords, and everything else the Mist was hiding from them.

"Rory. The satyr that works in the--" a hand clamped over Leo's mouth. Gavin and Nero paled as they looked up into the dark, bloodthirsty eyes of Cais Hemlen. Hemlen's hand wrapped around Leo's throat, and he held Leo in the air. "Looks like Mr. Gerard is going to be joining the satyr at death row," he said.

Leo's eyes turned into pure fear. "P-p-please, no! M-m-m-y family!" he gasped, turning blue.

Hemlen waved two guards forward. They both had stony faces, but their eyes said, "I don't really want to do this!"

"Take him to the prison. I'll see to him later," he said. The guards nodded and took a pleading Leo away.

Nero felt as though he was going to throw up, but he clenched his jaw, and didn't watch Leo. Hemlen looked at them, and said, "I'll be watching you."

* * *

"Nero!" yelled Gavin, running after him.

Nero sprinted back home, to their "apartment", tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

He collapsed on his bed, trembling.

Gavin shut and locked the door behind them, and looked at Nero. "I don't know what to do, man. I don't know what I'm gonna do! They're gonna squeeze somethin' outta Leo, and know it's me!" Nero spluttered. Gavin sat down next to him.

"Gav, my dad's gone, talking to my sister is hard, and I can't find the others!" he yelled. Gavin held a finger to his lips, using the universal "Shut-the-hell-up" sign. The whole living quarters building was probably bugged with recording systems. The Titans couldn't care less about privacy. But Gavin didn't need to ask what he was talking about. Gavin was one of the few Nero trusted. Gavin was one of the few that new that Nero wasn't Nero Devin, but Nico DiAngelo, one of the demigods that went face-to-face with Kronos.

Ever since the Titan's purge, Nico DiAngelo went into hiding, and changed his appearance, to become Nero Devin. Ever since news had reached the Factory Sector, where they lived, that a rebellion was being started by the famous Perseus Jackson, Nico had been searching on and off to find the other four. Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Percy Jackson.

He had no luck, though. He wasn't informed of where the other four had gone, and wasn't even sure if they'd survived the purge.

Then he found Gavin, who was a mortal, but disliked the Titans to the bone. They had killed his parents, and Gavin wanted revenge. Nico began confiding in him who he truly was, and Gavin turned out to be a loyal friend.

And now the Cais had Leo, who knew who Nero was.

Nero's body trembled, and he bit his lip.

"Listen, just pretend you have no idea about-- y'know. Don't try fighting it. You'll just end up in a worse position," said Gavin, his eyes hard. He put his hands on Nero's shoulders, holding them with a tight grip.

"We'll get out of this dump one day, but now is not the time. Especially with what happened today."

"This dump" was referring to the nasty living quarters, and poor working conditions.

Their place was lined with algae-stained walls, spider webs, and dust piles. It was a wonder how they'd survived so long.

Suddenly, a piece of paper slid under the door. Gavin reached to pick it up, and frowned, as he read the paper. He thrust it at Nero, and he took it.

His eyes flew across the paper, reading every urgently-written word.

_The Cais are surely going to get you both. Get out now! Go hide, or something! Leo cares about his family too much. He's bound to tell the Cais something that will get his family out of trouble, whether its you guys or not._

_-S_

It was from Simon.

Nero looked at Gavin, who was pale.

"Running won't help. We just have to find a way to keep them from knowing it's you." Gavin paced the room. "We'll have to dye your hair again. Just keep it from darkening. I know you hate the color, but you'll have to deal with it," he said, and tossed the box of dye at Nero.

"We have to stretch it. This amount of dye won't last long enough. They'll be on our case until we die," said Nero.

Gavin didn't have time to consider it, because suddenly, five red uniformed Cais blasted down the door. "Come with us," said a gruff voice.

Gavin's eyes narrowed, and he punched one of the Cais's jaw, sounding a sharp crack.

Three pounced on him, and held his arms.

"You're not going to cause a problem, now are you, Mr. DiAngelo?" one asked. Nero gulped, and looked up into the eyes of Cais Hemlen.

He grabbed the box of dye and held a strong grip on Nero's arm. "Let's go, men," he said, leading them out of the door.


	3. Of What Had Happened

**AN: I'm glad many people liked last chapter! I'm not getting as many hits as I did when I wrote my other stories, but I guess that comes with time. Keep those awesome reviews coming! **

**And PS: Nico's/Nero's hair was kinda light. I knew it wouldn't match his pale face, but then again, most of the people in these days are pale. **

**~EOA**

* * *

The blazing sun blinded Anya Calerbee's eyes as she looked up, exhausted from cutting the crops.

The Agriculture Sector was having a hard time this season, and the weather wasn't helping. Beside her, her friend, Grant Ustin, keeled over, tired. She reached over to help him up. "Come on, goat boy. You have to last another week," she said quietly, out of earshot from the others. He looked up at her, his eyes burned out, with almost no life left.

"Is it too early to give up?" he asked tiredly. He stood up shakily, and feebly put the cut crops in their basket. Anya's arms burned, as if they were going to fall off any second. She cut weakly into the crops, and nearly fainted. Grant stood up, and set her down near the basket.

"I'll do the cutting," he said quietly, and began hacking at the tall stocks.

"Grant..." she said, exhausted. "Just put the stocks in the basket, okay, Anya?"

"What are you doing, Calerbee?" asked a gruff voice above her. A shadow loomed over her, and she cringed. "Just sitting around, huh, Calerbee? I guess your food rations will be cut for today," it sneered. She looked up to see the eyes of Cais Leonard. Grant turned to the two. "I haven't given her a piece yet, sir. She's waiting," he said.

The red uniformed Cais regarded him, and stalked off.

"Thanks," Anya whispered feebly, loud enough for Grant to hear. He nodded, as he turned back to the crops.

The Cais were always looking for someone breaking the law. They wanted to bring as many citizens to jail, to prove to Kronos that they were still in command.

And as if to prove the point, two uniformed Cais jumped on someone next to the pair, and they gasped. Pulling the boy by his hair, they recognized Chris, a demigod in hiding. Chris's tired expression became one of pure fear, his eyes frightened. His cropping partner, Desmond, looked down uncomfortably.

You could tell by looking at his eyes that he told the Cais about Chris, just to get another supply of rations worth a day.

"You're under arrest for being a leading demigod in the Olympian Army," said a Cais. Chris's eyes hardened, and he gulped, mustering all the courage he had left.

"Finally. It took you long enough," he said quietly, and a Cais kicked him. Chris winced in pain, doubling over.

"Take him to the prison. He'll wait there until Kronos gives him death row," said a broad-shouldered Cais. Chris's expression became fear again, as they dragged him off. Looking up weakly, he mouthed to Anya and Grant, "Keep Clarisse safe." The two nodded, a final promise to one of the most decent Ares***** kids.

They watched his tear stricken face until he became a dot in the distance, and returned to their work.

Desmond coughed, catching the attention of Grant and Anya. The two fixed a cold glare on his, and he cleared his throat.

"They-- they have my Maria," he said quietly.

Maria was his daughter, taken away from him because his wife was smuggling medicine to the poor.

Grant looked at him.

"That's no excuse," he said, almost coldly. Anya was surprised. Grant had never used that kind of tone before.

Grant looked over his shoulder to see Cais Leonard, reaching to grab his neck.

Instead, Leonard decided to grab Grant's curly brown hair that was sticking out from under his rasta cap, and pulled him up to his face. "Wanna join Rodriguez?" Leonard asked gruffly. Grant became scared, and shook his head. "No, sir," he said, panicked.

"Work."

Cais Leonard stalked away, going off to punish some other innocent citizen.

* * *

Anya and Grant walked off the plantation grounds, going home, not eager for tomorrow, another working day.

Soaked in sweat, the two let the cold night air fan against them, cooling their heated skin.

"That was close," said Anya, looking pointedly at Grant's rasta cap.

He nodded.

The pair walked in silence, not wanting to say anymore, fearful that any other conversation would be heard. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them, and they spun around.

"Go along, now, you two. Don't want them to find a reason to get you in trouble."

The two sighed as they recognized the voice of Cais Tremont, probably the only decent Cais in the Agriculture Sector. They nodded, and ran off to their dirty living quarters.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Grant. Anya nodded. "Hopefully."

* * *

Anya sat on her dust covered bed, absorbed in memories from long ago, before the Titan purge. She remembered exactly how the Titans won.

In fact, she was there.

She was actually Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, leader in the Olympian army. Now doomed to die at Titan hands.

She thought back to the time when the explosions started, and she was forced to run, until she found a somewhat safe harbor in the small Agriculture Sector of the United States.

_"Run! Go, Annabeth!" _

_Perseus, or Percy to his friends, Jackson, pushed her towards the safety of the new underground tunnels that were constructed as an emergency escape out of the camp._

_His face was stricken with dirt and grime, his bronze sword, Riptide, in his hand. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed, as a half-blood pulled her towards the tunnels. She desperately tried to reach for him, but a cloud of smoke exploded in front of her, and she realized that explosives were buried deep underground. _

_"Percy! Thalia! Nico!" she shrieked. The son of Hades, who she'd come to respect, the daughter of Zeus, who was practically her sister, and the son of Poseidon, who she'd come to love, all stayed behind, using the powers of their fathers, trying to hold back the Titan army that was pressing on the camp, seeking a way to get the other half-bloods out of camp before the Titans got a hold of them._

_The tunnel doors closed behind her, and she screamed wildly, as she lost sight of the boy she was probably going to lose._

_"Come on, Annabeth!" yelled a familiar voice in her ear. Over the sound of vicious waves, deadly lightning, and moans of the dead, she heard Grover pulling her deeper into the tunnels. "He's trying to help, Annabeth! If you don't get out of here safely, all his efforts will be deemed useless!"_

_Grover's words encouraged her to stand, and she ran away, away from him, Percy, the black haired boy she wasn't sure she would see again._

And they ran. Made new names for themselves. Found lives at the Agriculture Sector. Forced to hide in people they weren't.

The demigods were doomed by the Fates. There was almost no hope for them.

So she fell asleep, thinking of the raven haired boy whose green eyes enchanted her from the beginning, as she has been, since they left.

* * *

***Since it was not said who was Chris's parent in the books, I considered him to be a son of Ares**


	4. They Weren't Lying

**AN: Hey! I'm so glad you guys like last chapter.**

**And yes, (recap) Grant Ustin is Grover Underwood, Nero Devin is Nico DiAngelo, and Anya Calerbee is Annabeth Chase.**

**FUN FACT (Okay, maybe not fun, but y'know.): In this story, I imagined that this took place during the war, meaning that where TLO began, was basically where this story started.**

**Keep those awesome reviews coming!**

**~EOA**

* * *

"Almost there," said a girl's voice.

Two tired faces appeared out of the shadows, grime coating their young faces.

Clothes matted with sweat, limbs covered in scratches, they plowed their bodies through the cold, crisp air.

"We have to rest."

One of the two, a boy with black hair, put a hand on the other's shoulder. The girl turned around weakly. "We can't keep going like this," the boy said, his green eyes earnest. The girl nodded weakly, leaning against a wall, sliding down to the ground, tired. The boy was carrying a backpack, and swung it around to grab something out of it.

"Here. You need it more than I do. That Cais cut some of your strength off," said the boy, holding out a chunk of bread and fruit. The girl was too tempted to say no, and she grabbed the food from his hands, weakly throwing it into her mouth. The boy took out a long roll of bandages, and started tending to the girl's wounds.

"Percy," said the girl weakly. The boy looked up, still wrapping the bandages around her arm, the blood soaking into the thin, white material.

"I'm sorry we took a wrong turn. I really thought it would be a quicker way to the Factory Sector," she said tiredly.

The boy, whom the girl called "Percy", shrugged. "It's fine. Just delayed us."

The girl looked at him tiredly.

"What happened to you? You used to be all annoying, until the purge came along," she said. He looked up at her, grinning weakly, his green eyes shining in the dark.

"I guess it just changed me. I _do _go through a maturing process, y'know," he said.

The girl smiled, and wiggled her arm a bit, just to make sure it was still working. She groaned as a shot of pain coursed through her wrist, and she winced, shocked from the pain. "I guess this is gonna take a while to heal," said the girl.

Her blue eyes were tired, her young, moonlight-like face worn. The boy, Percy, put his hand on the scabs and scars on her arm, and closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" the girl asked, curious, and also scared of what he would do.

"Salt on an open wound. Ever heard it, Thalia?" he asked quietly, and water began to flow from his fingertips, as the girl, whom the boy called "Thalia", slowly began to realize what he was doing. "It's gonna hurt a little," said Percy, with a bit of amusement in his tone. At first she thought he was joking, but began to hiss as the pain kicked in.

"What the Hades, Seaweed Brain?!" she nearly screamed. The boy chuckled, and opened his eyes, which glowed green in the evening moonlight.

"It'll wear off in a few. Maybe like, I dunno, an hour?" he said, grinning. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed, wrapping another bandage around her arm. They sat in silence, until they heard heavy footsteps. Percy's eyes widened in shock, and he pulled the girl, Thalia, into the shadows, in a corner, hoping to escape view.

The owner of the footsteps came into view.

They stifled a gasp as they recognized the blood-red uniform of the Cais. He had dark, brown eyes, military-cut hair, and broad shoulders. He had a sharp chin, and a bit of stubble growing on his chin and cheeks.

His dark eyes searched the shadows, his ears perked up like a dogs, trying to detect any sound. And ever so slowly, he turned his head towards the two teenagers, who held their breath as they tried not to move. And then he saw them. He leaped at them, pinning their necks to the brick wall. He had amazing speed for a big, lumbering man.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly. The two looked at each other, suddenly scared.

"Peter Johan," said Percy.

"Tamyra Green," said Thalia.

The man's eyes widened, and for a second, the two teens thought he was going to hit them. Instead, to their disbelief, he smiled, and his eyes warmed. "You're the two! Come, with me!" he said excitedly. The two looked at him, curious, as he let their necks go.

"Sorry about that. I had to pretend I was a Cais, in case I found Titan followers," said the man, as they rubbed their necks, trying to soothe the pain.

* * *

The man led them to a dingy old warehouse, that was left standing by the Titans.

He introduced himself as "Dugger", but didn't ask for their real names.

Inside the warehouse, was a group of people, all in hushed conversation. One of them, a red haired man, stood back from the crowd to welcome Dugger. "Back already, Dug? Your shift doesn't end until you have to go to work," said the red head teasingly.

Dugger smiled, and gestured at them.

"You'll never guess who I've found," he said proudly. The redhead looked down at them, and his blue eyes widened, just as Dugger's had.

"Dug? Are you serious?" he asked.

Dugger nodded, grinned. "I could tell by their names and their appearances. They're real," he said.

Thalia looked at Percy questioningly. _What are they talking about? Is this supposed to be our stop? _her blue eyes asked him. Percy shrugged, and looked back at Dugger and the red head. "Well, c'mon, Dug! Don't make them wait!" siad the red head excitedly.

Dugger led them to a table, which was surrounded by pale, thin people. Clearly, they hadn't been fed or sheltered very well. All nearly lifeless eyes turned towards them as Dugger brought them forward.

"Look who I found," said Dugger, and crossed his arms, smiling wanly.

Each individual pair of eyes widened, and jaws dropped. "Dug? Don't joke with us," said one. Dugger chuckled, shaking his head.

"Look at them. The blue eyes and black hair of Zeus. Radiates electricity. The green eyes and black hair of Poseidon. Radiates the smell of the ocean. I don't know about some o' you, but I know how to tell a half-blood from a mortal, or monster," said Dugger, pointing at the pair's eyes and hair.

_They know who we are. _said Thalia's eyes. Percy nodded, wondering if this was a good thing or not.

One of the men, a guy with blonde hair and mischievous eyes stood. Something told the two that he was a half-blood, maybe a son of Hermes.

"You're here. They weren't lying," he said, in disbelief. And one by one, the eyes began to lighten, and there was hope in the room.


	5. It Took You Long Enough

**AN: **Great start for a new story! Thanks for the reviews, guys!

~EOA

* * *

Nero rubbed his head and groaned, as a bright light shined in his face.

Next to him, someone groaned, stirring.

Nero blinked several times until he saw dark silhouettes in front of him. He must've looked awfully high.

"Good, they're getting up," said a voice. It surprised him. The voice was a female's-- unlike the gruff voice of a male Cais. Was she one of them? "Marcus, get the light away. You don't want us to bring them blind, now do you?"

_THANK YOU!_, Nico screamed in his head.

The light swung away, and everything started coming to focus, with the exception of dark spots blocking some of his peripheral vision. Two Cais in their bloodred uniforms stood in front of him, their faces young and inexperienced. Possibly a decade older than him.

Gavin mumbled beside him, sitting up. He nursed a long scar on his arm, which was slowly dripping blood. The two Cais in front of them took both of them in their grip, pulling them roughly out of the room they were in. "Oi!" called Gavin, still dazed and tired, "Watch it!" The Cais ignored him, and pulled them along with their iron grip.

They put them in a room similiar to the one they were just in.

Gray walls, and a dirty cement floor. In the middle of the small room was a table and four chairs.

.Sit," they commanded, and Nero and Gavin obediently followed their orders. They sat down on the cold metal chairs, wide awake. Even Gavin's eyes were snapped open.

Two more Cais walked in, and the two recognized them. Cais Treyvers and Platruch, two of the kinder Cais. They looked at Nero and Gavin with sad eyes, clearly showing they didn't want to be here.

"Devin. Atkinsown," said Treyvers, with a little regret in his tone. The two looked up, hands folded on their laps. Platruch and Treyvers sat down in front of them. "This will go easier if we don't lie to each other, am I correct?" asked Treyvers, wanting to get this over with ASAP.

"Yes, sir," the two replied numbly, shifting their eyes.

"Okay. Let's get started," said Treyvers, and sat back on his seat, gesturing Platruch to speak. Platruch waved the other two Cais away, and leaned back on the table. There was a silence, then Platruch began, each word hesitant.

"The two are you in very serious trouble. You do know that, correct?" The boys nodded their heads. "Why, Nero? You would've gotten better off if you just told them," pleaded Platruch.

Nero looked up, speaking slowly.

"Sir, you don't understand my position," he said quietly. Treyvers leaned forward.

"You're not Nico DiAngelo?" he asked. Nero's eyes flashed to Gavin, who nodded, pushing him on.

"I am. But I could not tell the Titans, because of my position in the war," Nero said, speaking formally. Treyvers's eyebrows raised, surprised. Platruch looked unfazed.

"Which is?" pressed Treyver.

And then, very quickly, Platruch jumped up, pulling out a gun. He pressed it against Treyvers's neck. Treyvers's brain couldn't decipher what happened quickly, but he knew he was in trouble. "Ferrell? What's going on?" asked Treyvers. His round face was scared, his brain going a million miles a minute.

Platruch leaned down, and put his mouth next to Treyvers's ear. "Listen to me, Michael. Whose side are you on?" he asked gruffly, his eyes cold. Michael Treyvers was trembling, and Nero and Gavin looked at each other, eyes wide.

Suddenly, two Cais burst into the room-- the same, young ones that brought Nero and Gavin to this room. Both wielded guns much like Platruch, aimed at Treyvers. Treyvers's eyes darted around the room, scared. "Whose-- side-- are-- you-- on?" Platruch asked again.

"No one's!" he squeaked.

Platruch pressed his fingertips into Treyvers's neck, sending shots of pain down his pressure points. He snapped, and Nero recognized the familiar sensation of the Mist going down on someone.

Nero and Gavin looked at Platruch. "Who are you?" they asked. Platruch grinned.

"Ferrell Platruch. Or rather, Ferrell Goodwyne, Son of Hermes," he said, sitting Treyvers on a metal chair. "C'mon. Let's get you two outta here," he said, and opened the door.

The two Cais introduced themselves as Gerard and Jennifer Holt, children of Apollo.

Some older demigods had been able survive the Titan purge, and had managed to sneak their way into Cais ranks. They worked as undercover agents who were trying to rescue captured demigods. So far, they'd saved six demigods that were leading commanders in the Olympian Army.

"We've got to get them to the others, Ferrell," said Gerard.

"I know. The problem is, once they find out that Michael Treyvers has been knocked out, with no memory of anything at all, with three of their Cais and two captured boys missing, they're bound to trace it to us," said Ferrell, as they pulled Nero and Gavin out into the hallway, starting to run.

* * *

They led Nero and Gavin into a rocky tunnel, sprinting down the long, low lighted hallway.

At last, they came to a clearing, how many miles underground. It was a large, domed cave, lighted with small lamps and torches. In the center, about fourteen people were gathered in hushed conversation.

"We're just glad they were chosen! If it was someone else..." whispered one, as conversation buzzed around them.

"We're baack," said Jennifer, smiling. They all looked at the newcomers, eyes wide open.

"Nico DiAngelo? Gavin Atkinsown?" asked one. The boys nodded, slowly approaching the crowd.

There was a silence, and then suddenly, a familiar red head stood up.

"Well it took yah long enough!"


	6. Safe Shelter

**AN: I'm sooo terribly sorry for not updating. I got like, 7 PMs from people begging me to update. I have a valid reason, though-- a close friend of mine just recently passed away, and I've been at his funeral. Yes, it takes me two weeks to get over a death. It's horrible.**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Zane, mah BFF!!**

**~Eclipse of Athena**

* * *

Percy looked at Thalia.

"What is this?" he asked the crowd standing in front of them.

The man approached them, putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Thalia Grace. Percy Jackson," said the man wistfully. Percy took the man's wrist.

"What is this?" he repeated. The man laughed, patting him on the cheek.

"Don't you know, my lord, you two are the faces of the rebellion? All sectors are waiting for you! You both are our hope!" he said, nearly yelling.

"Bruce, let them rest. You see the condition they're in," said Dugger. The man, "Bruce", stepped back, realizing something.

"I apologize! Hannah, Jonas! Lead them to the rooms we've set up. Make sure they're fed, rested, and washed," said Bruce, clapping his hands. Two teenagers, siblings presumably, stepped forward, their faces worn and tired.

"Right this way, my lord and lady," said the girl, "Hannah". Percy and Thalia looked at each other, eyebrows raised at "Lord and Lady". They followed her and "Jonas", looking warily behind them.

* * *

"Here you go," said Jonas, leading Percy to his quarters.

"Thank you," he said, looking around.

A small bed was tucked into the corner, with a lamp and a bedstand near it. A desk leaned against the opposite wall, and a mirror hung above a sink in the corner. He dropped his knapsack on top of the bed, and kicked off his shoes. He walked over to the mirror, examining his tired features.

Dark bags hung under his eyes, and scars marked his face. His hair was a mat on his head, and his face was streaked with grime.

"Gods, I look _horrible_," he muttered. He washed his face with water from the sink, cringing as the cold water stung his hands. "Ow," he hissed, rubbing his hands. He splashed the water on his face, and shivered.

A knock sounded from his door, and he looked over his shoulder.

"Come in," he called, and the door swung open. Thalia emerged, her face clean-_er._

"Hey." He nodded his greeting, wiping his face dry with a towel on the bed.

She sat on the bed, her eyes thoughtful. "What Sector do you think we're in?" she asked. Percy shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe Agriculture? We passed loads of crops on our way here," he said, and plopped down on the bed beside her. She nodded.

"Maybe. I wish our dads could help. No sign of them, huh?" she asked. Percy shook his head. "I hope we can get this over with. We need to get to the Factory Sector to find Nico," she said. She ran her fingers through her hair, biting her lip.

"I wish we didn't have to run from place to place," she said.

"Maybe we don't have to," he said quietly. She looked at him, prodding him further. "The Sectors have a way to get messages to each other. If we can find it, and get nearby Sectors to send messages, we can get the Sectors together, and we'll have communications throughout the world," he said.

"That sounds far-fetched," she remarked.

"I don't have a better idea."

"We'll ask them in the morning. Get some rest. We're going to need it," she said, and departed.

He took off his raggedy clothes and put on "fresh" ones from his knapsack, laying down on the bed. Before he knew it, he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_"Stay by my side?" she asked._

_He looked over next to him to find a girl-- blond and tall. Something told him she was very close to him._

_She bit her lip, worried._

_"Oh-oh yeah, of course!" he stammered, nodding vigorously. She smiled, patting his arm. _

_"Let's kick some Titan butt, Seaweed Brain," she said, grinning. He laughed nervously._

_Then the dream shifted._

_He was running away, the ground exploding behind him. The blond girl was running in front of him, looking behind him, scared. "Run! Go, Annabeth!" he yelled, pushing her forward to some tunnels. He turned around, swinging a bronze sword in front of him._

_"Percy!" she screamed. Someone pulled her towards the tunnels, as he ran towards his cousins._

_"Come on, Seaweed Brain! Get your head in the game!" yelled Thalia, concentrating hard as lighting flashed around her. He concentrated as well, stepping next to his other cousin, Nico DiAngelo._

_A storm of water fell on the Titans, but not even that was enough. Nico raised his sword as an army of the dead erupted from the ground. Thalia blasted the left flank of the oncoming Titans. __The ground shook around the children of the Big Three as they attempted to fend off the Titans. But not even a legion of Big Three children could fend them off. The Titans pressed closer to the camp._

_Beside him, Nico fell to the ground, exhausted._

_"Nico!" he screamed, pulling his friend up. Nico groaned, looking more pale than ever._

_"Percy, we'll deal with him later! Help me!" Thalia shrieked at him, as he returned to the fight._

_"Thalia, they're too much. We have to get out of here. The rest of them are depending on us!" he yelled over the noise. She bit her lip, and he continued. "We're not enough!" She nodded, and stepped down to Nico, pulling one of his arms onto her shoulder as he grabbed the other._

_Together, they ran from the camp, leaving behind all their true happiness with the wrecked camp._

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. A dark figure stood over him.

"Gah!" he exclaimed.

"Shh, it's me," said the figure. The light turned on to reveal Bruce.

His face was grave and sad.

"What happened?" Percy asked slowly.

Bruce looked at him, his voice cracking.

"They got Dug."


	7. You Aren't Serious

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews for last chapter! **

**Oh, and Impetus means a moving force; an impulse.**

**~EOA**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, people! Move it! Go any slower than yesterday, and your food supply will be cut!"

Anya was close to tears. She was never one for tears, but now, she felt like sobbing her heart out. Her muscles ached, and her back was screaming in agony. Grant kneeled next to her, pressing a wet towel against her forhead. "It's going to be okay," he whispered, then winced in pain. The looming figure of Cais Loverde made everything feel colder in the blistering sun, especially with his whip. Public whippings were not abnormal in the Agriculture Sector, and they happened very often. Grant crumpled to the ground, nursing a bleeding arm. He moaned in pain. "Augh... it burns, Anya."

"Get to work!"

Anya nodded, then waited for the Cais to get out of sight. She leaned over Grant, worried for her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded slowly, sitting back up. He looked into her eyes, brown meeting gray.

"I found another one. A son of Ares. His name is Braden Smith. And he says he's starting a resistance. Should we check it out?" he asked. Anya shook her head, almost laughing.

"There's no way they're going to start anything. None of them are serious about an uprising. They just get scared once they make a dent, and run away like prissies. That is-- until they're caught," she said, remembering all of the failed rebellions that happened in the past year. How stupid. They were all determined, but none of them had enough courage. Idiots.

She continued her work on the crops, and he crossed his arms.

"We need to find them," he said, his face determined.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. The original Big Three," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. Anya felt a pang to her heart. _The Big Three kids_. It sounded so far-fetched. The only evidence that they were still alive was rumors.

She missed _him _so much. His cheery smile-- twinkling green eyes-- her heart faltered again.

"How do we know?" she asked slowly.

Grant knew what she meant. "We don't. But we have to keep hoping, Anya. You know they don't die too easily without a fight," he said, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I know."

* * *

**You have been asked to join the Resistance: Agriculture Sector.**

**Leave your dwelling at 9:45 and meet us at the old warehouse behind the process building.**

**Long live the Gods.**

**BURN THIS.**

* * *

She crept out of her quarters, not daring to make a sound. One creak, one gasp-- would blow it. She saw a shadow on the wall, moving in the same direction as she was. Her breathing hitched, and she froze, hiding in the dark shadows. The figure whom the shadow belonged to came around the corner, and she held her breath.

It was Grant.

"Gods, you gave me a heart attack!" she breathed, as he grinned.

"I knew you would come. Now come on, it's 9:50. Still a while to go," he said. They jogged down to the old, deserted warehouse. It used to be a Cais weapon storage, until a few rebels drove them out. "Here we are," he said. Anya scanned the warehouse. It didn't look too suspicious.

"Let's go."

He knocked on the door. As light-brown haired guy opened in, smiling. "Welcome, Grant, Anya. Glad you could make it," he said, as if they were old friends.

* * *

"We'll make the Cais' lives hell," said Braden, smiling.

"You aren't serious," she said from the corner of the small room.

Braden, Son of Ares, looked up. "What?" he asked incredously.

"You aren't serious about this rebellion. None of the Sectors are. That's why we aren't winning. Because as soon as you think you're losing, you run for the hills. Actually, forget any rebellion-- you just run away once you realize how dangerous it is," said Anya, staring at him coldly. "Only the few who actually fought against the Titans are serious. I had a loved one fighting, and I'm not even sure he's still out there. If he died for the cause, because he was serious, and you are starting a rebellion, but will run away once you have a Cais with a gun pointed at your throat, then his efforts were wasted."

Braden looked at her, frowning. "We will not run away."

"That's what they all say," sighed Grant, who was standing next to Anya.

"What the Hades?! You're arguing with us because you think we're not serious?!" Braden sneered. Anya and Grant looked up at him, their eyes filled with pain, anger, and determination.

"You weren't there, Son of Ares. You didn't watch your family members die in front of you, did you? You're fighting because you think that the Cais aren't fair. They were fighting because they wanted to get rid of the Titans. What they were facing was much more complex than the Cais. You don't understand how much pain they went through," Grant said, his voice ringing with pain.

"How do you know?! Were _you_ there, leg disorder boy?" he asked, angry.

"Actually, he was," said Anya, her voice rising in hate. Braden looked at her in disbelief. "I was there, too."

Braden's eyes narrowed. "Who _are_ you?"

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Does that ring a bell, Son of Ares?"


End file.
